Sasaki Rikako
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kesennuma, Miyagi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = SCK GIRLS, Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was introduced at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the idol group SCK GIRLS, she graduated from SCK GIRLS the same day she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography Early Life Sasaki Rikako was born on May 28, 2001 in Miyagi, Japan to Sasaki Toshishige and Estella. Her father is Japanese and her mother is Filipino. She has an older sister and an older brother. 2011 On March 11, Sasaki and her family lost their home to the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake. After the earthquake, her father sent an application in for her to join the indies Idol group SCK GIRLS because he thought it would cheer her up. 2012 Sasaki auditioned for Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. 2013 On March 31, she graduated from SCK GIRLS. That same day, she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ event. She blogged on April 2 thanking staff members of SCK GIRLS for supporting her. On June 13, Sasaki participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Murota Mizuki. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Sasaki participated in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical. From June 5 to June 15, Sasaki will be participating in the LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- musical. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) *'Nicknames:' Rikako (りかこ), Rikako-tan (りかこたん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kesennuma, Miyagi, Japan *'Height:' 151.4cm *'Blood type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-03-31: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-Present) *'Other groups:' **SCK GIRLS (2011-2013) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Dancing, foot race *'Favorite Color:' Orange, Pink *'Favorite Food:' Sticky rice cakes *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Bokura no Kagayaki" by ℃-ute *'Looks up to:' Suzuki Airi, Kudo Haruka Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! SCK GIRLS *Arigatou no Kotoba/ReGenerasion Works Magazines *2013.01.29 Weekly Playboy *2013.XX.XX Chara Parfait (with Hamaura Ayano & Makino Maria) *2013.11.XX Photo Technic Digital (with Tanabe Nanami) *2013.11.25 UTB+ (Vol.17) (with Ogawa Rena) *2014.02.19 Yanyan (with Tanabe Nanami and Hamaura Ayano) *2014.02.22 UTB *2014.02.26 Idol Saizensen 2014 (with Tanabe Nanami and Hamaura Ayano) *2014.04.23 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Makino Maria) Theater *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) TV Programs *2012 Tsuntube *2012.07.19 Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight *2012.08.16 ZIP! *2012.12.04 Star☆Draft *2013.10.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.06.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Music Videos *2013 SCK GIRLS - ReGenerasion Trivia *She is the first Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from an idol group outside of Hello! Project. *She auditioned for Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition in 2012, but failed. *She ranked 2nd place on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Elementary School Group. *She was a frontgirl in SCK Girls. *After losing her home to the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, she lived in temporary housing. *She moved to Tokyo with her mother and sister in April 2013. *She gained media attention, and a following for resembling Maeda Atsuko, and Oshima Yuko. *She was invited to the television show Star☆Draft once where she danced to AKB48's "Heavy Rotation" and "Flying Get". *She is half Filipino, as her mother, Estella, immigrated to Japan 19 years prior to the day her daughter joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Her goal is to become like Sayashi Riho and Oda Sakura. *She likes the Kobito Dukan characters, and she likes stuffed animals. *She bought a copy of "Help me!!", "Wakuteka Take a chance", and 13 Colorful Character. *She is a fan of the band KISS, she took a photo of herself wearing a KISS Tshirt with her tongue sticking out like Gene Simmons. She has also been seen wearing AC DC and IRON MAIDEN Tshirts. *She would like to appear in a movie. *She is the only 18th generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *She sang S/mileage's Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. *She mentioned in Top Yell magazine, that she would like to join Morning Musume. *She wants try singing "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara" by Takahashi Ai. *She said that she was often scolded for her trouble by Kaneko Rie. *She admires Kudo Haruka because even with her husky voice she does her best to sing. *She shares the same birthday as Morning Musume member Sayashi Riho and former Coconuts Musume member Mika Todd. *She was ranked 3rd best dancer and best at physical activity in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Murota Mizuki. She says that Murota is good at singing and dancing and is very energetic and emotional during MCs, and she thinks that's amazing so she wants to be like her and someday exceed that. *Her dream is to become a top idol. She wants her name to be spoken whenever someone mentions "Hello! Project" or "idol". *She's always dreamed of being an idol or being on TV, and she thinks that it's important for idols to have actual skill. *She says that she is bad at singing. She has a small range and can't get any high notes out, so she wants to be able to do that and above all be able to say she has confidence in her singing. *She does have confidence in dancing. However, she's quick to start sweating and all of her makeup comes off, so she wants to work on her metabolism to fix that. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing has gotten better. Because of that, I want your singing to get better, too. Within that, the details in feeling the rhythm, like we always say, and the feeling of conscientiously putting your heart into it. That feeling might be the part you're lacking the most. Your expressions are big, like "look at me!" and that's a good thing." *She ranked 4th place on Beautiful Idol General Election 2013, Elementary School Group. Category:2013 additions Category:Members from Miyagi Category:May Births Category:Blood type A Category:2001 births Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Former idol members Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Category:Gemini Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Sasaki Rikako See Also *Sasaki Rikako Gallery *Sasaki Rikako Concerts & Event Appearances Honorary Titles External Links *SCK Girls Blog *Official Twitter Account *Article on her 2011 Tohoku Earthquake experience *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014 *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:2013 additions Category:Members from Miyagi Category:May Births Category:Blood type A Category:2001 births Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Former idol members Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Category:Gemini Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Sasaki Rikako